


Rest Up

by Cinerari



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinerari/pseuds/Cinerari
Summary: It's been a long day, but Monono makes sure the crew is taken care of. And Harlock makes sure Monono is taken care of.





	Rest Up

**Author's Note:**

> An old Dadlock fluff piece.

Tadashi awoke to his name, called from somewhere above him. He wasn’t concerned with whatever it was, and he only looked up as a natural reaction. The Arcadia had pulled an all-nighter outrunning the enemy, which wasn’t so bad since they’d gotten away unscathed, but then he’d needed to make dinner from scratch. After he’d served it, he felt too tired to even eat what he’d cooked, only bothering to clean up before going straight to sleep.

His exhaustion weighted his limbs and made his eyes sting. The Illumidas could have been invading the ship at that moment, and he still would have felt more concerned with sleep, so seeing the captain standing above him called for no reason to be alarmed. Had he been more coherent, he would have jumped up and asked if there was something he needed to do, but his eyelids fell shut again, and he relaxed, headed back to sleep.

“Tadashi,” Harlock called again, his voice gentle with a touch of amusement. “Wouldn’t you rather sleep in your room?”

The cook pried his eyes halfway open to take in his surroundings. He swore he’d been on his way to his room after he’d finished cleaning the dishes, but he guessed he hadn’t made it far. He sat on the floor of the kitchen, leaning against the cabinets. Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t exactly comfortable. There was a slight crick in his neck, but moving wasn’t worth the effort to him. He gave a small noise of neutrality in response, his eyelids falling against his own will.

“That was a pretty stressful run,” Harlock smiled as he knelt down to the boy’s level. “Thank you for dinner. I’m sure you weren’t up for making it, but it was still very good.”

Tadashi gave another soft noise of recognition from his throat, his mouth remaining closed. Harlock thought he looked too thin and too tired as usual, but a large part of it was certainly from all the stress they’d been through over the past day. Harlock carefully placed his hands under the small weight of his crewman, who hung like a ragdoll in his grasp despite the small noise of confusion and protest that left him.

“I’m sure you’ll be better off in your bed,” Harlock said as he adjusted Tadashi to lie in the crooks of his arms. One of the boy’s arms hung down to sway with each step his captain took toward his room, where Rebi and Tochiro were already long asleep in their capsule-like beds. As Harlock settled Tadashi in his, the cook gave a soft growl of contented thanks.

“Sleep as long as you need to,” Harlock offered, pulling the blankets over him. “Breakfast can wait.”

Tadashi managed to twitch the corners of his lips into a smile before he began to fade again. He heard his captain tell him goodnight, and he wondered if the man ever really slept, or if he just made sure everyone else did.


End file.
